Users of authoring applications author workbooks, developer solutions, and other documents using a client authoring application, such as EXCEL, a spreadsheet application from MICROSOFT Corporation of Redmond, Wash. An authored document produced by a client application may contain features such as connections to external data sources, query tables, as well as charts. After working on the document, the user may desire to publish the finished document to other members of a group. In order to publish the document, the document will be saved to a document server, for example an EXCEL Server, so that other people can view the document from the server.
However, there may be cases where not all of the functionality present in the client application to support features of the document will exist on the server. Document features that work in the client application may not actually work on the server or the server may have limited functionality that is a subset of what the client application can provide. In these cases, missing functionality and other problems with executing the document on the server may go undetected without alerting the end user in a timely fashion so corrective action can be taken.
Accordingly there is an unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.